A Sylveon's Adventure
by UCI Fanfic Requests
Summary: Set in a Pokemon AU where Maki and her team are off to the nearest city. They end up having a Pokemon Battle that winds up with all of them getting hurt. Sylveon awakens in a strange old building where she explores the place on her own.


ritalovelymeter requested: Can I get a pokemon au, pretty please? ^v^

I'm sorry for not answering right away. My first draft I forgot to save and so I exited out with all that writing gone. And this is very long so it's under the cut. Otherwise, yes, Pokemon AU is great - **Admin Saeki**

Sylveon noticed the now familiar look in Maki's eyes. They were blank, lost in thought, as they stared at the fire sitting across her companion. Embers sparked and the wood crackled however they did little to catch Maki's attention.

Sylveon's friends that also accompanied Maki - Vivillon, Jigglypuff, and Mareep - were cuddled around the human and were fast asleep. It was their way of trying to comfort Maki. Although they came later after Sylveon had evolved from an Eevee, they had experienced the yelling and abuse of Maki's caretaker. As a result, the four of them always cuddled around Maki when it was time for bed… but…

The grass rustled somewhere in front of the group. Sylveon jumped onto her feet, ready to attack at any moment. Maki finally woke up from her daze and stared at Sylveon.

It had been several weeks since Maki left on her journey (or rather, since she ran away from home) with her Pokemon. It was tough at first but as time passed, they started to develop a routine for themselves as well as learned new skills on how to survive when there was no building to sleep in that night. Getting a sleeping bag, learning how to make a fire, rationing food - those were all needed skills and a new form of common sense needed to survive. However, protecting themselves from the unexpected was another story.

The tall grass and the night sky where the moon were covered by clouds made it hard to see. Shadows flickered from the dancing flames making the atmosphere tense and eerie. The other three Pokemon had woken up when the noise began to grow louder and Maki had stood up.

When a twig snapped to Sylveon's upper left, Maki called out, "Disarming Voice!" Sylveon felt her chest vibrate and become warm before opening her mouth and letting out a sound wave that sparkled slightly as it traveled in the direction of the twig snap.

"Water Pulse!" ordered a deep, resonating voice. A ring of water came at them from the tall grass interfering with Sylveon's Disarming Voice making the move not go through.

Another ring of water blasted from the grass but this time aimed at Maki. Sylveon watched as Vivillon got in the way, taking the hit and was knocked into the ground.

"Vivillon!" Maki cried as she began to run towards the butterfly-like Pokemon. However, a flash of blue jumped from the ground, causing her to fall backwards. Sylveon began to run towards Maki but felt herself get hit, the impact make her barely able to move.

Jigglypuff wobbled towards Maki and made it to her side. She puffed her cheeks in anger and brought a makeshift microphone made from a stick of oak wood painted in black then opened its mouth wide.

Sylveon quickly stumbled to her feet and struggled to call out to Jigglypuff, trying to warn her to stop. She was hit once more and then tumbled towards the dark grass.

"Jigg~ly~puff~" The singing began and Sylveon felt her consciousness slowly fading away. With teeth clenched, Sylveon tried to stand up once more but failed as she fell to her side.

Vivillon was flying in the sky and was about to make an aerial attack however the singing began to make her wings stiff. She fell down several meters before trying to stay flying. Mareep was already fast asleep and looked mildly injured.

Sylveon grunted, trying to tell Jigglypuff but found her voice groggy and incomprehensible. Her eyelids began to feel and heavy and Sylveon was mad in every which way. Maki was definitely out seeing how she didn't move after having been knocked down by whatever that blue thing was.

The last thing Sylveon remember seeing was what looked like herself except a dark blue and a tail. A pair of human feet emerged as well from the tall grass. Sylveon tried looking up but only saw a pair of orange things sticking out of the human's ears. Her view blackened and her consciousness blanked, missing the cry of anguish from Jigglypuff.

* * *

Noises blurred around Sylveon's ears as she felt herself wake up. Hmm? What was that?

There was a clacking noise coming from beneath her and… it sounded like it was rolling. Sylveon felt herself bump over several things and the sound of the clack increased in volume when she went over the bumps.

Sylveon's eyes fluttered open after some long minutes, slowly regaining consciousness. The bumps and clacking had stopped. She was no longer moving and the surface under her felt soft.

One leg at a time, Sylveon lifted herself up. She was standing on a soft mattress meant for Pokemon. She knew because she had gone to what Maki called a "Pokemon Center" and they had those rolling mattresses as well. Was she in a Pokemon Center? There wasn't any Audino or Happiny in sight though.

She looked around and saw Mareep, Vivillon, and Jigglypuff sleeping soundly on separate mattresses. Not wanting to wake them up, Sylveon stealthily jumped to the floor.

Looking around, Sylveon noticed the shelves that hung around the room. All of them were cluttered with bottles of unidentifiable liquids and solids. If she sniffed hard enough, she could smell the pungent odors leaking out. The door that was to her right was cracked open.

Slowly approaching the door, Sylveon peeked through the opening. It was a long corridor, dimmed by the light of flickering lights hanging from the walls. Nudging the door open, Sylveon stalked through the corridor, cautious of her surroundings.

"Gen~gar," crept a voice behind Sylveon. Jumping at the sound behind her, Sylveon sprinted away to the end of the corridor, barely hearing the snicker of the Pokemon behind her.

Turning the corner, Sylveon was ready to run for her life if she had not bump into something hard. It definitely wasn't the flat surface of a wall. Looking up Sylveon saw a tall figure hovering over her. Amethyst like eyes glowed in the dim hallway and a scowl formed a very scary face.

"What are you doing out?" questioned the scary-faced figure.

Sylveon squeaked and ran back the way she came only to encounter glowering red eyes that floated around her. She tried running back only to see violet eyes approaching her. The red eyes continued to circle around her and she then cowered, covering her eyes with her paws.

"You're scaring the poor thing," a gentle voice came from the opposite of the corridor. Sylveon trembled as she felt calloused hands slide under her belly and picked her up.

For a moment she panicked, wanting to jump out of those gentle arms but then, a hand let go and began petting her head. Her ribbon-like feelers hesitantly but firmly wrapped itself around the arms of the person carrying her.

He was gentle but refreshing like ice. He felt cool and mellow and friendly.

Sylveon opened her eyes (When did she close them?) to meet a pair of light blue irises gazing at her with a loving stare. She looked blankly at the man and then nuzzled into his hand, feeling satisfied. He gave a soft chuckle.

"Esp- Espeon!"

Sylveon looked towards the cry and saw a pink creature very similar to herself looking at her. She blinked and the other creature blinked to. Silently, they communicated and Sylveon learned that the Pokemon in the scary-faced figure's arms was Espeon.

Cold air suddenly crept up Sylveon's tail and moving from the hand of the man petting her, looked down, and saw a light blue creature like herself and Espeon. It's diamond like ears and tail twitched as their eyes met before it climbed up the gentle man's shoulders.

"If you keep having a scary face, Espeon will feel lonely again," the gentle man scolded.

The scary-faced figure grunted and let Espeon on the floor. Glaceon jumped down to join it and Sylveon was also set gently onto the floor. The gentle man patted her head.

"Your trainer is asleep right now so why don't you go and play with the rest of the Pokemon," the gentle man suggested.

Sylveon nodded happily but then noticed the glowering eyes behind the gentle man.

The scary-faced man hit the Pokemon behind it's head with his hand.

"Stop playing pranks," he warned. Gengar only snickered and disappeared as it flew through the ceiling.

Glaceon nudged Sylveon to pay no mind the the ghost Pokemon and to follow her and Espeon.

Blinking once, Sylveon followed and only looked back once to see the gentle man smiling at them kindly and the scary-faced man wasn't as scary as she first thought of him to be. He was still intimidating though as he know had a frown on his face.

Glaceon who had ran ahead led Sylveon and Espeon outside. The moon was full and was luminous, creating a tender light to shine upon them. There in front of them was a huge, gigantic field covered in dirt and grass.

Suddenly a large stream of flame fired from the left side of the opening. A jolt of yellow dodged the fire and spiked fur shot out thin, bright needles. Sylveon thought they almost looked like glow sticks only… thinner.

Sylveon saw that the flame came from a puffy, almost red in color, Pokemon that also looked similar to herself, Espeon and Glaceon; its fur resembling fire. The Pokemon that was yellow and had spiked fur was also similar but seemed more aggressive the the red Pokemon.

"Hahaha!" A hyper like voice came from the yellow Pokemon's side. "That was awesome Jolteon! Now, use Quick Attack!"

'Jolteon' then began to run towards the flame like Pokemon, gaining speed with each stroke of its legs as it came closer and closer, eventually only looking like a blur by the time it knocked the red Pokemon down.

"Double Team," a slightly deeper and - was that boredom - stoic sounding voice called, barely audible.

"Flare!" The red Pokemon shouted as it began to run around Jolteon in a circle and then created multiple illusions of itself. Sylveon looked back and forth, confused, and trying to figure out which was the red Pokemon.

Jolteon, however, stood motionless as it focused its gaze only to right in front of itself. Without warning, it began to run towards an illusion and, to Sylveon's amazement, butted heads with the actual red Pokemon.

"Flareon!" The red Pokemon then grunted as it began to push against Jolteon.

"Jolt!" Jolteon cried as it also pushed against what Sylveon learned was Flareon.

Seconds passed as if they were minutes and Sylveon was amazed at the unyielding spirits of the Pokemon battling against each other as they continued to tackle and butt heads with each other, causing damage to each other without fail.

A small, hover cloud floated over the moon, causing the field for just that moment to become dark when Sylveon saw a pair of oval, red eyes light behind the tall grass.

She cried out, causing the jubilant man with topaz-like eyes to look at her in curiosity while the shorter, grumpy man only sighed and backed away.

A black Pokemon jumped into the air from the tall grass, yellow rings decorating its fur on its body opened its mouth. A black ball of dark energy formed and was shot at both the Flareon and Jolteon, knocking them out.

"We have guests tonight," a very masculine voice precautioned. Looking behind her Sylveon saw a man with dark skin and smoking a weird stick steadily walk towards them. "You can play with the others Umbreon," he then said.

The black Pokemon withe the yellow rings on its fur stared in acknowledgement and walked over to Flareon and nudged it with its nose. At first first, Sylveon thought that Flareon had fainted but looking closer at its chest rising and falling at a steady rate, Flareon was now asleep. Jolteon on the other hand quickly stood up. Espeon's eyes suddenly dazzled in light and color and Flareon and Jolteon were lifted into midair with nothing attached and flew in the direction Espeon was now walking. Umbreon elegantly walked to Sylveon, it's straight and regal-like posture giving it a leader-like aura.

It circled Sylveon before nodding at her and then followed Espeon. The man that smoked also nodded at the group of Pokemon before walking away and inhaled once more his smoking stick. The jubilant man and the grumpy man watched them leave before heading inside the building.

Sylveon saw another Pokemon that looked like her but had leaf-like fur sprouting from its body but it ran away to a tall, kind looking man.

Sylveon was the last to follow until they came to wide and brilliant lake. The small waves sparkled under the moonlight like gems.

Umbreon paused and looked back, making sure Sylveon was following. As it waited for Sylveon to follow, Glaceon dipped its nose into the water. Slowly, Glaceon lifted its nose out of the water and was briefly joined by another nose emerging from the lake.

Sylveon's eyes widened as it recognized the webbed man and the smooth, blue fur climb out of the water and onto the shore. She hissed, eyes now glowing with anger. Sylveon could feel her fur stand up and she trembled, not from pain or fear but from anger. Her body became warm and she was ready to charge into the other Pokemon who only looked at her with calm, dark eyes.

Glaceon tried stopping her but was shoved out of the way. Sylveon was only several centimeters away when she saw what was a Sawk stand in her way and kicked her out into the water.

Panick filled her mind as water filled her lungs. She tried swimming up but the she was too deep into the lake that he water pressure began to pull her down. Sylveon remembered seeing the water splash and that Pokemon that had only come out of the lake dived down to meet her before she blacked out once more.

Groggily did Sylveon open her eyes after fainting once more in an unfamiliar lap of a human. The smell however, was very familiar and she wanted to become angry once more only to find herself have very little energy left in her body.

Sylveon looked up slightly to see stoic, sapphire blue eyes gazing gently at her.

"I apologize that I hurt your trainer and your friends," the figure said as he petted her head gently. He was warm and seemed kind. Sylveon didn't want to believe it. Maki and her friends were attacked by this man after all but…

His touch was gentle and Sylveon found herself being lulled back to sleep as the sound of a piano played from a distance.

* * *

Sylveon woke up to find herself in Maki's arms who was walking away from what looked like the average Pokemon Center. Many other people were bustling about, going to work or to get errands done.

She found herself confused as she lifted her head, although, she did feel comfortable in the arms of her trainer and friend as she recognized the rhythm and cadence of Maki's footsteps.

"Oh? Did you have a good sleep?" Maki asked as she looked down at Sylveon with a smile.

Sylveon blinked at Maki hoping her trainer would understand her confusion.

"I don't remember what happened much last night at all… I do remember being in a dark room and smelled really weird and seemed kind of dirty…" Maki started to explain. Her face became all scrunched up, trying to remember but Sylveon nuzzled into Maki's chest, motioning her not to think so hard.

Maki smiled once more at her first Pokemon.

"That's true. I shouldn't worry so much but… It kind of bothers me because when I tried to explain it to Nurse Joy, she said the only place that was like that was an abandoned house not to far from here but no one has lived there for years now. Oh, well, Although I'm not sure how we got into town, we're here earlier than expected so let's go and eat somewhere and stock up on food. Mareep and the others would definitely like a good meal after that long walk."

Sylveon smiled and agreed as she jumped down and trotted along next to Maki. She didn't understood much of what Maki was talking about but her memories (or was it just a dream?) seemed bittersweet and a part of her felt safe.

Maki stretched her arms up into the sky.

"I don't know why but I feel really refreshed too! Let's go have some fun today."


End file.
